Where Do Your Loyalties Lie?
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: What would happen if Ginny Weasley went to the dark side? What if she had to make the choice that would change the world? It’s one h*ll of an ultimatum. AU
1. Chapter 1

She was branded, scarred by the darkest thing in the world. It had finally happened; she had become one of them, one of those who wore their black hoods proudly with their masks underneath and their long black robes. She was one of those who wanted pure bloods to rule above everyone else and one of those who wanted Lord Voldemort back to his full power and of course, no one knew but her fellow death eaters and the Lord himself.  
The branding was the only pain that has ever been worth it for Ginny; nothing else had ever felt as good as that had. She looked down at her arm and looked at the new symbol that was burnt on to her flesh with a proud look on her face. The Death Eaters around her applauded her for finally realising which side is the better and stronger side, and Lord Voldemort himself put his arm around her and congratulated her also. She was one of his proudest victories.

"This girl is from the Weasley family, a family of pure wizard blood, but they choose to play with muggles and mudbloods and befriend them. Finally one of them has seen to the right side and she will help in the Great War to come, in many different ways."

Ginny left their meeting that night and Lucius took her home through Apparition as she was very far away from her home. He gave her a half smile and then Disapparated to wherever he was going. She walked across the fields and entered her home, making sure that the sleeves on her jacket were down. Ginny was proud of the mark that she had but if her parents found out, she would be chucked out and she knew that that would not be helpful to the Dark Lord at all, she knew that he needed her to stay in contact with them all constantly and easily therefore she could not risk it. From now on she would have to wear jackets all the time and long shirts. At school it would be okay as she wore robes but at home, it could be a bit more difficult.

It was difficult whenever the Dark Lord called them all, it was usually at ridiculous timing and it was hard work seeing as though she couldn't just fly a broom to wherever she needed to, there was a possibility that someone could notice and she couldn't apparate either so one of the Death Eaters, usually Lucius had to apparate a few fields down and she had to get to him as fast as possible. Thankfully there weren't a lot of times that this had to happen; it was only usually when big news had happened. She was constantly awaiting letters at all times of the day and night from the Dark Lord or Lucius saying that she was needed, there was a meeting or he coming to pick her up and she had to be ready. Ginny's mother was getting suspicious but Ginny had managed to cover herself up with many stories of her boyfriends writing to her and such.

When she got home that night, her family along with Harry and Hermione were sat around the small table in the kitchen; how they all fit she would never know. They were all talking about the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

"They'll get what's coming to them, they will" George said fiercely.

"It's like a one way ticket to hell, or death. Both really" Fred said to him.

"They're just sending themselves into certain death" Arthur replied to them both. They both nodded and Ginny sighed showing that she was home.

"Oh Ginny darling, I do wish you'd stop going out then coming back at ridiculous times of night, I do get worried, where do you even go?" Her mother, Molly, bustled over asking.

"I went for a walk; I like to go for walks okay?" Ginny replied harshly. She realised how harsh she sounded and looked around at the people at the table, they were all just staring at her except for Hermione who looked suspicious of her. Hermione was clever, she couldn't risk her finding her secret out or everything would be over for her and that couldn't happen, she couldn't risk being killed could she? Because her father was right, it was a ticket to certain death but if everything went right which the majority of the chance it will, then it will give them a one way ticket to glory.  
Ginny realised that she needed to set everything back to normal and quickly.

"Sorry mum, just in a bit of mood, I'm going to go upstairs, continue your conversation" Ginny said as she started to walk up the stairs. She got up to her room and then heard a gentle knocking at the door. She knew that it was her mother or Hermione. She got up and answered the door and she was right, it was one of the two and it was Hermione.

"What the hell was that downstairs Ginny?" She asked straight away.

"Nothing, just in a mood you know" She replied.

"No it wasn't, what's going on? You haven't been normal for a few weeks now, I have noticed that you've changed a lot" Hermione told her.

"Yeah Hermione, it's called growing up, I'm sure that you've been through it too, shamefully none of my brother have been so they obviously don't notice or care." She replied in a angry tone.

"If you say so, but you can always talk to me Ginny, I don't mind" Hermione told her before turning back around and going back down the stairs to talk some more.

Ginny didn't like Hermione being suspicious of her, if it got too much she knew that Hermione would probably raise awareness to Harry and Ron. Ron wouldn't notice or care and Ginny knew that but Harry would, Harry would get obsessed with the whole deal and not leave her alone until he found out what was going on and she knew that for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny got up early the next morning to have a shower and wash her hair. She had to shower fast and early so that no one would be able to see her arm whilst she was wrapped in a towel. When she got out of the shower, she realised that she had made a fatal error. She had left her clothes in her room and Hermione slept in her room and if she woke up and saw her arm then she was screwed. This couldn't be happening to her at all.

Ginny had no idea what she was going to do. She stood in the bathroom in her towel for about twenty minutes after her shower had ended. She was truly in a mess a day after she had been branded. She looked through the cupboards and found some bandages, she decided that she would wrap one of those around them however, she stopped for a moment wondering that if she put a bandage on if it would set the dark marks on everyone's arms off, but then she remembered that she was told only a flesh or a wand could activate it. She was safe; she would just have to make sure she put a shirt on very quickly in case Hermione was awake.

She put the bandage on quickly and walked back in to her room and she was right, Hermione was awake and already settling in to reading a book. Hermione liked to read in the morning, it woke her up and it made her feel more lively apparently, well that's what she had told Ginny a few years ago.

"**Ginny?"** Hermione started and Ginny knew straight away that Hermione had seen the bandage and she immediately started to worry. **"Why are you showering so early?"** She finished. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief in her mind and was thankful that she was only asking that.

"**I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep"** She said quickly, Hermione nodded and seemed to believe it and then got back to reading her book. It was only when Ginny had finished getting dressed and sat back on her bed reading a Defence against the Dark Arts book that Hermione opened her mouth again.

"**Don't think I haven't noticed that bandage either" **She said whilst never taking her eyes off the book **"I don't know what is going on with you Ginny but I know that there is something and you can deny it as much as you want but I know that there is something right?"** She finished by saying that whilst closing her book and announcing that she had heard Molly getting up and was going to wait downstairs for breakfast.

Ginny was in trouble, she knew what Hermione was like and she knew that when she got started on something that she wasn't likely to stop until she knew what the hell was going on, the full story and why. The thing is though if Hermione found out, she would go absolutely mental seeing as though Hermione was a muggle born witch.

Ginny was a different kind of Death Eater really, sure she aspired for pure bloods to be the top of the food chain and such and for muggles and muggle borns to be at the bottom but there was something different about Hermione, she knew that she was an extremely powerful witch and the Dark Lord knew that too, he had heard about her and he was aware of some of the magic that she could perform. Ginny knew that he would love to have her on his side for her amazing magic skill and Ginny knew that she was the only exception to the muggle born rule but she knew that if Hermione found out what was going on, that she wouldn't listen and hear her out but even if she did, Ginny also knew that Hermione wouldn't take it in the right way that she could be perfectly fine whilst others couldn't.

Ginny knew what was right though, she knew that muggle borns were worthless people and fake witches and wizards unless you were really strong. To be strong with magic, there had to be someone powerful in the person's ancestry.

Ginny knew that it was going to be a hard and difficult task hiding her true allegiance and status from everyone else especially her family and Hermione and Harry. Of course, some people would be happy with it, such as the few Slytherins that knew all about her and the Death Eater appointment but hopefully that won't mean that they start being nice to her in the corridor or saying things and making sly comments to her friends or when she's around them or that would wreck everything. She knew that she was the youngest Death Eater that was in the group at the moment and was shocked that she had been able to join and yet, Draco Malfoy along with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were not allowed to just yet. It was a strange world that they lived in, a strange world indeed.

She decided that maybe she should go downstairs and make an appearance at the breakfast table as her mother would think that it would be weird that Hermione is up and that Ginny wasn't. She put a light gray hoodie on over her top and pulled the hood up. She liked the feeling of having a hood over her head as she was getting used to it a bit now.

She walked down the stairs and in to the small kitchen where her mother and Hermione were talking, she went down the final stop and was worried immediately. Her mother and Hermione had stopped talking as soon as they heard the final step of the stairs creak. They both turned around with wide eyes and started to talk about breakfast. Ginny knew that they were up to something and she wanted to know what.

The fact that they had just stopped talking when she arrived freaked Ginny out; in fact it made her feel uncomfortable. No.

**It unnerved her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Seriously, there are a few hundred hits on here and I'd really like some reviews to know how I'm doing. How good this is or how I can improve.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

Ginny sat down at the table and watched her mother bustle around the kitchen whilst Hermione came to sit across the table from her with a look on her face that she couldn't describe at all. Hermione then rested her head on her hand and faced to look out of the windows whilst Ginny was deep in thought about what the two could've been talking about. She didn't like the fact that they had stopped talking when she had appeared and come in to ear-shot of conversation. The fact that they stopped told Ginny that they were obviously talking about her, but what were they saying? They couldn't have found out what she had been branded with or where she had been going because that was near impossible to track, so what could they be talking about? She highly doubted that it was to do with her birthday which was soon, but she doubted that in a large way.

Ginny Weasley was suspicious about the conversation and she knew Hermione Granger was suspicious about her. Things were not going that well already.

Molly Weasley had finished cooking whatever she was doing and brought three plates to the table and then filled them up with the bacon and egg that she had been making and sat down at the head of the table. The three of them ate in silence until an owl hit the window. Ginny rolled her eyes at the owl that was old and stupid, she hated that owl, and it annoyed her a lot.

"**Hogwarts letters! Should've been expecting them really, I forgot all about it, I guess we'll be going down to Diagon Alley today or tomorrow then"** Molly said to them both, giving them their letters. They both slowly opened them and lists fell out saying what books they would need and out of Hermione's fell a shining red and gold prefect badge. Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione showed her excited and surprised at the fact that she had been chosen as Gryffindor prefect. Ginny knew that this would happen and wouldn't be surprised if Harry was placed as the other prefect; they always were some of Dumbledore's favourites.

Dumbledore was a stupid man who actually had favourites, that was one of his many mistakes, he was too busy fussing over and making sure that his precious trio were okay that he was overlooking everyone else, he was overlooking the trouble that was slowly but surely coming. He was looking over the top of the heads of the students that would eventually cause a war and just looking for those who he hoped would save the entire wizarding world.  
Everyone thought that Dumbledore was a great man, but he was just lucky, just a lucky man that made many mistakes and had a lot of people that liked him and Ginny Weasley was one of those people who did not agree with him at all, she never quite took a shine to him and did think that he was an old fool that needed to be replaced in the ways of schools, fame and the general wizarding world, in fact, Ginny was thankful that he never went up to become Minister for Magic. If he did then Ginny was sure that she would actually have to do something about it.

"**Gin? Do you want to come Diagon Alley with me, tomorrow, we'll have some time together, but that's only if you want"** Hermione asked her. Ginny nodded as she thought it would be nice to have some time together for once. Ginny wasn't amazing at the whole Death Eaters not having any feelings thing but she knew that she would never be completely there, she knew that if the Dark Lord was going to rise up strong again that she might not have much time with Hermione left and she was scared of this. Sure, Ginny stood for hating Muggle borns and half-bloods and the like but Hermione was different, there was something that she couldn't explain about her. It wasn't that they were just friends, it was something else, something much stronger and she feared for Hermione's life and at times she feared that she would be the one who would be ordered to take it, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to. If she made the choice then Hermione Granger would be the only muggle born to survive in the Dark Lord and Death Eater's purge of the wizarding world.

"**Yeah, it'll be nice to finally spend some time together again, I mean we hardly see each other anymore do we and I don't want to be seen walking around with those trai..."** Ginny said and then stopped quickly, realising that she had said too much and even though she stopped before she said the full word, she knew that Hermione would've caught on and caught something and Ginny was right, Hermione looked at her in a concerned and confused way, like she was trying to figure out why she would say something like that.

"**Gin, did you just call your own family traitors or am I imagining things? What the hell is going on?"** Hermione said in an angry whisper. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back at Hermione again, she was really raging and it was near scary, but it just wasn't there. Ginny laughed her off and got up and went for a walk outside. She thought that maybe it was time to talk to Lucius. She pulled out her wand and summoned her owl, parchment and ink and wrote a quick letter to Lucius asking him to come and get her so they could talk and so that he could explain a few things to her, a few tactics on how to get by or about how to silence yourself and what you are saying at the right times. Ginny also wanted to ask for lessons on a big thing such as deception, but on a large scale.

If she was going to lie and deceive her friends and family, then she was going to need to learn from the best.


End file.
